Elegant Above All
by Searhuin
Summary: In the Chiavarone's garden, away from the ball gown party, illuminated by the moon lies the fountain of stars. The lovers are dance to their love tune while the flowers of all colours begin to bloom during the night. If they are indeed meant for each other both fountain and maze shall show and lead them to the galaxy of love along with the flower that best suits her majesty.


I look in the mirror and see a whole other person on the other side. The me I knew used to have freckles, extremely curly brown hair, ugly locks of hair that were meant to be bangs, thin glasses and braces on my top teeth. The everyday me always wears oversized sweaters or hoodies with panda or cat faces on them with leggings or jeans. When I'm feeling exceptionally happy I'd sometimes wear the sweaters with jean shorts but that was it. That's as good as it got.

Tonight I look at new me. My hair up in a gorgeous wavy bun. My freckles are hidden behind the light beige blush and my bangs are parted in the middle to make two curly but elegant strands down the side of my face. Instead of wearing glasses I'm wearing contact lenses that really help notice my vibrant blue eyes and with a little bit of money my braces were replaced by the beautiful whiteness of my straight teeth. Tonight I'm wearing a blue sleeveless duchesse linie ball gown with vintage heels. I'm wearing a vibrant red rose shaped necklace. Tonight I look gorgeous.

I can hear the chatter down stairs. I'm two minutes late but it doesn't really matter since I'm staying at Dino's for a while. My house had been destroyed by the Vindice during the arcobaleno fight which the local police are still investigating. Dino offered to deal with the police but they'd refuse saying that they couldn't hand over a task as important as this one to some foreigner who knew nothing about being a cop. _Bastards._ In the meantime Dino asked me to stay at his place. _Not to mention it was one of my dreams come try._ Someone knocks on the door bringing me back to reality.

"Excuse me _?" I hear Romario's voice from the other side of the door. T _hank god it's you Romario._

"Ah, please come in." He walks into the room wearing an elegant black suit which is clearly for the occasion.

"Have you wowed any women with that suit of yours?" We both start laughing and we then quickly settle down.

"_, Dino is waiting for you down stairs." _Great know I'm expected to go to the party._ I frown and subconsciously look away from Romario. "Ahh, are you nervous?"

"No…not really." _Ok I am but I just don't want to be the in the spotlight._ Romario chuckles and puts one hand on your shoulder. I look up knowing into Romario's kind and caring eyes. Romario is one of my favorite people in the world. He knows exactly how to cheer me up, he understands me, and keeps me from sending Dino to his grave.

"I mean a little. I know it's not like me but I don't want to be the center of attention. On top of that I don't have any good connections with any of the mafia families that are here. Who could I possibly talk to besides you and the other guys?" Both of us know that what I'm saying is true which is sad. _You may think that it's my fault but given the fact that I recently arrived in Japan and got thrown into this whole mafia thing, I haven't really gotten the chance to be friends with any of the guardians._

"I know it may be hard but if you don't go downstairs you won't know what surprise awaits you _. I'll leave you for now but please come down soon. You wouldn't want to miss out on the fun right?"

"Yea yea whatever, you're not my dad." I watch him leave the room.

"The boss is growing impatient. He'll get out of hand if his queen doesn't show up." He says before shutting the door behind him. You blush a little. _Me? His queen? You sure know how to use your words Romario._ I take one last look at myself. _You can do this. Just be yourself and everything will be alright. In the worst case you'll just glare at them and pretend to be unimpressed._ I take a deep breath and leave the room.

I step onto the balcony and look down at the party. Everyone is talking to each other. Not a soul has noticed my existence. _Good if I can make it down without being noticed everything will be fine. I can disappear into Dino's garden or something and enjoy the nice fresh breeze from there._ I walk up to the staircase and right when I'm about to place my foot on the first step I hear people gasping and murmuring things to one another. I look back down and see that all eyes are on me. At the end of the staircase is an extremely handsome blonde man in a white suit. Dino. He looks up at me with a look of surprise as if I was the beautifulest things he's ever seen. He stands there looking at me in complete astonishment and breathlessness. _Well, what are you waiting for go down the stupid staircase._ I slowly make my way down the staircase with my head held high. The chandelier light flashes onto my necklace making it shine brighter than before. _Great. Try not to fall down the stairs because you're blind._ As I approach the end of the staircase Dino steps up and places his hand out for me like a true gentleman. _Yes! I successfully made it down the stairs without_ falling.I give him a small smile as I take his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Dino says looking me straight in the eyes. His eyes are full of what looks like love and adoration. _Things are going better than I planned._

"As you wish." _Is that what you say? Crap what if someone notices that I messed up. It doesn't matter just go with it. They'll know you messed up if you showed them you did. You're a queen remember?_ We walk hand in hand to the center of the foyer, his eyes never leaving mine. Romario or Ivan must have signalled that the music begins since the timing was too perfect to have been done by yet musicians alone. _No offense_. The song was very upbeat and fun meaning we were going to be moving across the hall…a lot. _Ugh. Ok really guys? Do you really want me trapped here with this handsome guy all night?_ Dino takes my second hand and places it on his shoulder.

"I know what do Dino." You snap at him annoyed that he thinks that you can't dance or something.

"I know you know but I can't have you looking all high and mighty at my own party now can I?" I smirk at him enjoying the atmosphere.

"Fine then, lead me into this dance Chiavarone decimo."

"As you which mi amore." Dino and I slowly pick up the pace and soon we are joined by other people. _Thank god again we aren't the only ones dancing._ Before I know it Dino starts twirling me around and heaving me into the air along with a bunch of girls (who are heaved by their partners) and we are laughing and smiling at each other. Then the music slows down and Dino and I are place our hands against one another and slowly turn around each other in a circle. Our eyes never leave each others and we just stare at each other getting lost in each others eyes. He then twirls me around twice before handing my hand off to someone else. I turn to see that I'm now dancing with no one other than Romario himself. We're smiling at each other and laugh along as we go.

"So it seems that you're having a great time am I wrong?"

"Not at all. The party's actually pretty fun. What about you? Are you having fun?"

"Sure I am. I'm delighted to see that you and boss are slowly falling for each other."

"How so my dear Romario. Please enlighten me with your knowledge." He spins me around and heaves me into the air. When I come back down he turns me in circles.

"It's clear to everyone who was watching that you two are somewhat into each other. The way boss looks into your eyes never looking away no matter indicates a lot for us grown ups."

"Just so you know I'm a grown up too or at least almost there." He chuckles and spins me again.

"I'm going to have to hand you off to someone else soon so I'll wrap this up quickly. The boss is either in love with you or he's falling for. You on the other hand also seem to be interested or falling in love with the boss. So if the night goes well I'm sure something will spark between the two of you." You stared dumfounded at what Romario was saying. _Dino in love with me?_ He smiles and spins me around getting ready to hand me off the my next partner.

"Oh and I almost forgot he said he has something important to tell you. I wonder what it is?"

"Huh?!" I say and land into the hands of Ivan. He's smiling wickedly at me. From what I've just heard from Romario, Ivan must also be aware of what's going on.

"Are you also going to reveal something about Dino and I being in love?" Ivan looks at you and then bursts into laughter.

"Nope. I've got a better idea. You'll thank we afterwards don't worry." He looks over to the music conductor and puts up a finger. The music conductor nods and turns back to the musicians. He starts moving his stick a little faster than before speeding up the music.

"This way the queen and the boss can reunite faster." He gives me a smile that shows all of his teeth.

"It's time to change partners. Have fun!" He lets go of me and sends me twirling across the hall. I can hear the hall coming to an end and the people around me are changing partners at a ferocious rate trying to match paces with the songs beat.

Right before the song ends someone grabs my hand and turns me in their direction. Of course my partner is none other than the man we've been talking about for the last couple of minutes. Dino and I are standing there hold each others hands at the end of the song. I look up into his melting hazel eyes and he looks into my sky blue eyes not wanting to look away. We share our breathes until the spectators begin to clap. People are dispatching some heading towards Dino and I. We let go of each other and stand side by side. I hold one of my elbows and look up at Dino.

"Well…thanks for the dance you're a great dance partner."

"The pleasure is all mine and you're an exceptionally great dancer and charmer too." We both chuckle before the Italien bitch Francesca steps in our way.

"If your done with you're petty talk I'd like to talk to Dino about _our_ future famiglia plans." _My lord! I want to slap this bitch so hard that her face gets deformed and people will mistake her for a boy called Francesco. Who does she think she is barging into our conversation trying to steal my man for her "futer famiglia plans"._ I remain silent and composed. She smiles illy at Dino and I can hear Dino shifting in his spot clearly uncomfortable with the new atmosphere. I look at him wondering what he's going to do.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. I'll be back ASAP for another dance or a drink so please don't go dancing of with anyone else ok. I want you all for myself tonight." He smiles at me and to my surprise carries on to kiss my forehead. I blush a little at Dino's cuteness but try to remain calm. He pulls back and giggles when he sees me trying to hide my shy smile.

"Ugh, are you guys done with your sad attempt at flirting? We have more pressing matters than a 19 year old girl at a ball party." She turns on her heels starts to leave with Dino trailing behind her. He turns around to express a face of apology and I smile back in return to let him know that none of this is his fault. _That prostitue of a daughter. If you does ANYTHING to Dino I'll cremate you alive in front of everyone as an example of how to rid the world of demons!_ I turn around and make my way to the outside balcony. I stare up at the skies and begin to search for constellations. After a five minutes I give up and settle down on listening to the laughter, chatter and music that was going on inside.

"A drink to accompany this magnificent view mi amore?" I extend my hand over to Dino and he places a glass in my hand.

"So you're done planning your futur with that bitch?" He chuckles and I just smile up at the stars listening to his sweet laugh.

"Yea I'm done."

"So what exactly were you planning?" I ask curiously. I look at Dino from the corner of my eyes and see that he's twirling his cup around. I narrow my eyes.

"Dino."

"Ok, ok, she was planning on becoming my future secretary but I rejected her due to the fact that I don't want to have anything to do with her and mostly the way she treated you today." _Phew._ "I can't have _anyone_ treating the girl I love like compl—." Dino stops in mid sentence and looks at me shocked at what he just said. I return the look (just a little more shocked).

"Uh. Sorry that came out wrong I didn't mean it in that way." He quickly starts making excuses.

"So… you're not in love with me in a romantic way is what you're trying to say…" I trail off feeling a little disappointment in my heart. I try my best not to frown but my face betrays me for a second.

"I mean…not unless you feel the same way." He says timidly blushing a little while fidgeting with his fingers.

"Really?!" Hope surges through my entire body. I raise my glass and he raises his too so that we can toast. I smile my most vibrant smile and he looks at back at me equally happy.

"To this party."

"To this party." We toast and drink our drinks. We later settle down and continue staring at the stars.

"_? Would you like to go to a more private place?" He looks at me with a loving look in his eyes.

"Sure." He takes my hand and we walk up to the garden.

From the distance the bushes were shaped like walls that lead into a maze. The entrance was decorated with arching roses of all colours. I run into the maze as fast as I can trying to get enough distance between Dino and I. I turn right, straight, left, left again, right straight. Eventually I made it to the center. I slowly regain my breath and walk up to the fountain in the center of the circle. The moon light shone down on the fountain giving the impression that it was a fountain of stars. I walk up to the star fountain and look down into the water. I feel like I'm gazing into a galaxy of shining dots. Dino places a blue rose in my hair just a little above my ear. He then wraps his hands around me and kisses my hair.

"It's pretty isn't it?" He asks me in a slowly rocking side by side with me.

"Yea it's really pretty. Was this your idea?" I ask him back wondering if it was always this way when he came over to his garden. _Lucky child._

"Yea, when I first saw you and you said you liked the wild and stars I decided to make a maze with flowers to represent the adventure and the fountain that would reflect your lovely bright eyes."

"You were right. It's wonderful, I love the idea!"

"_."

"Yes?" I look up at him and he tenderly kisses me right there. We linger there for moments slowly and passionately making out with each other. When we finally part we take a deep breathe and dance around the fountain for a while and kiss a little more. We decide that it's getting chilly and go back inside to find that the party is still going on. We find no reason to become the center of attention once more so we quickly run up the staircases into the hallway that lead to Dino's different rooms. We stopped there and I'm about to say goodnight to Dino when he grabs my arm and drags me up to his room.

"_, I know you might not completely agree but would you like to sleep with me tonight and possibly…you know…make love to each other? Well only if you want to though." He looks shyly at me feeling awkward. I smile knowing that I am the only person who can make Dino feel this way.

"Seems like someone's been waiting for this moment~." I teasingly say pulling his tie bringing him closer to me.

"Well, how could I not be with someone has magnificent and charming as you around." I push open his door pulling him by his tie. He closes the door behind him and we get ready for a hot and heavy night full of love.


End file.
